Mi peor error
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Ya volvi, para subir el capitulo dos gracias al rr que recibi me alntaste a seguir expirmiendo las ideas de mi mente, Recuerden que este es un AyuHiyoKano, Eyio, Kouryou, KiyoMado y los demas es secreto, besos
1. Chapter 1

**Mi peor error**

**Bueno etto yo soy nueva en la pag, y también en eso de hacer fics así que espero le guste este problemático escrito de mi retorcida mente.**

**Resumen: En una fiesta con los Blade Children, Ayumu termina teniendo una noche de pasión con Hiyono, al despertar dice las peores palabras que una persona le puede decir a otra… "lo de anoche fue un error"… Es un Triangulo Amoroso**

Flesh Back

Durante la fiesta en casa de Hizumi (imagínense una mansión), Ayumu se encontraba haciendo competencias de 'quien bebe mas' con Kanone, Kousuke, Eyes y por supuesto Hizumi; los chicos ya llevaban por lo menos cuatro botellas de tequila, vodka, whisky y cerveza; en cambio las chicas los intentaban parar, hasta que Ryouko suelta una patada en dirección la cabeza de Kousuke, dejándolo inconsciente, Rio le pide a Eyes que la lleve a su cuarto, el chico accede, Hizumi se va al baño, no regreso, por cierto, Kanone y Ayumu seguían bebiendo hasta que Kanone dice:

-ia tuboi Ayu… mu-k…- de pronto cae dormido y Hiyono lo lleva (arrastra) a la alfombra y lo cubre con unas colchas tiradas por ahí aunque la chica piensa- 'se ve muy lindo Kanone-san dormido'- sin darse cuenta sonríe

-Narumi-san- lo llama Hiyono el chico totalmente borracho la voltea a ver con una de esas miradas que te desnudan- Te llevo a tu cuarto- cabe resaltar que Hizumi le dio unas recamaras de visita a cada uno- anda- ella le ofrece su mano Ayumu se levanta y toma la mano de Hiyono y se dirigen a la recamara del chico- buenas noches, Narumi-san- le dice la chica mientras el abre la puerta de pronto ella siente que la jalan- ahh, Narumi-san- dice la chica totalmente sorprendida

-Quédate conmigo- dice el chico- por favor- la ve con ojos suplicante, la chica estaba muy sonrojada- por favor- dice mientras la besa, Hiyono le corresponde el beso, ¿cuanto tiempo espero para poder besarlo? Mucho, lo suficiente, Ayumu la adentra en su cuarto y después cierra la puerta, se separan del beso respirando entrecortadamente, después la tumba en la cama…

Fin flesh back

Al día sig.

Ayumu Narumi despertó con una resaca de pesadilla, al intentar levantarse un peso se lo impide, por inercia volteo a ver a su pecho y lo que ve lo deja totalmente helado: Una muy conocida cabellera castaña larga, en ese momento se encontraba totalmente revuelto

-Hiyono…- la chica empieza a moverse dando a entender que va despertando

-…- Hiyono abrió los ojos y sintió que alguien la observaba al levantar la mirada se encuentra con los grisáceos ojos de Narumi-san-¡Ahhhhhh!- grita la chica alejándose del chico totalmente apenada- ¿Narumi-san?- pregunta al ver al chico empezar a cambiarse con la ropa que se encontraba regada por todo el cuarto, al terminarse de cambiar se dirige a la puerta y le dice:

-Hiyono, lo de anoche fue un error- no le dirige ni una sola mirada al salir rápidamente del cuarto, no se da cuenta que los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas, no se da cuenta que le rompió el corazón a esa muchacha sentada en su cama, no se da cuenta que le do el camino libre a un interesado en ella, no quiso darse cuenta que incluso él se rompió su corazón al decir palabras tan crueles.

Hiyono se cambio lo más rápido que pudo e iba saliendo del cuarto de Narumi-san, cuando choca con alguien cayendo los dos al suelo:

-Ah, lo siento mucho, no me fije- se fija en la persona con la que choco, Kanone que la veía con su indiferente mirada- y por cierto, buenos días, Kanone-san

-No te preocupes, y también no tan buenos, traigo un resaca de aquellas- dice mientras se para y ayuda a parar a Hiyono fijándose en la triste mirada de la chica que quería tanto

-Gracias- dice la chica mientras se intenta arreglar el enmarañado cabello- bueno nos vemos luego…- la chica estaba por pasar al lado de Kanone pero este la detuvo- ¿qué pasa, Kanone-san?

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un té que quite este dolor? Conozco un lugar muy bueno donde los venden- le dice mientras le sonríe, la chica le corresponde la sonrisa:

-Claro, Kanone-san, solo necesito arregla…- la chica no logra termina ya que el Blade Children la toma de la mano y ambos se dirigen a la puerta

-Te ves bellísima así, jou-chan(señorita)- le dice Kanone, Hiyono se sonroja

-Gracias…

Mientras tanto Ayumu se había ido a lavar la cara pensando lo que le dijo a Hiyno 'lo de anoche fue un error', vaya como pudo decir algo así, si incluso a él le dolió decirlo como le abra sentado a la chica estúpida

-Muy mal, seguro- susurra Ayumu y sale del cuarto de baño en donde estaba, en eso ve como Kanone toma de la mano a Hiyono y la dirige a la puerta y escucha como le dice claramente:

-Te ves bellísima así, jou-chan

-Gracias- contesto tímidamente la voz de Hiyono entonces los dos salen de la casa

-¿Qué diablos hacían juntos? ¿A dónde demonios fueron?- estas fueron las dos primeras preguntas que pensó Ayumu sin moverse de donde estaba

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto**


	2. Otro grito al despertar

**Hola amigos, volví. [obvio] disculpen la tardanza es que no sabia como subir el siguiente capitulo, no sabia como subirlo, la verdad tengo un pésimo ingles y bueno, ya saben el por que me tarde, al final del capi les voy a hacer una pregunta espero que me la contesten, bueno sin mas, capitulo Dos**

-"Hiyono se fue con Kanone a Dios sabe donde"-pensaba un castaño con ojos claros y adormilados- "maldición ¿porqué dije eso?"- mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina escucho un grito en la habitación de Rio- "¿Qué esta pasando?"- iba a tocar cuando sale Eyes cubriéndose solo con una sabana de la cintura para abajo-¿Rutherford?- pregunto mientras este cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Rio

-¿Narumi-otouto?- Eyes lo ve sorprendido y dice- juro no volver a beber tanto en tan poco tiempo- le hace una señal a Ayumu y este lo acompaña a su cuarto (no piensen mal) mientras Eyes se ponía la ropa, Ayumu veía una fotografía de Kanone y Eyes cuando eran mas jóvenes- teníamos ocho y siete años* siempre estábamos juntos después de la muerte de mi madre además Evangeline-san es muy amable y cariñosa con nosotros- dice mientras se pone una camiseta negra

-¿Evangeline?- pregunta Ayumu

Eyes lo voltea a ver algo extrañado- la madre de Kanone, Evangeline Hilbert-san- Ayumu mira la fotografía de ellos dos- me extraña que Hiyono no te dijera- dice en un susurro lo suficiente alto para que escuchara

-¿Hiyono lo sabia?- en su mente se regaña a si mismo, obvio que lo sabia, que no sabia ella

-Sabe muchas cosas de todos nosotros, e incluso de Yaiba Mizushiro, incluso más que nosotros y eso es decir mucho- dice Eyes ya completamente vestido

-Ya veo- susurra Ayumu y voltea a ver a Eyes- ¿qué paso con Rio?

-El alcohol vuelve locas a las hormonas- simplemente contesta Eyes, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas- y atrae muchos problemas

-Ya lo creo- dice Ayumu

-Me desperté por el grito de Hiyono- dice Eyes mirando directo los ojos de Ayumu, Castaño con azul, Ayumu baja la mirada y susurra:

-Pues el grito y el depertar no fue lo peor, le dije algo horrible- Eyes se acerca y pone su mano en el hombro de Ayumu en señal de apoyo

-¿y donde esta Hiyono?- pregunta el ojiceleste

-Se fue con Kanone, ni idea de a donde- Eyes se que da sorprendido, ¡¡¿Kanone-aniki (hermano mayor) con Hiyono-ojou-chan?!! Eso si era nuevo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

En una cafetería cerca de una tienda de peluches, la mayoría de gatos, se encontraban dos adolescentes tomando un te de hierbas (por favor no pregunten de que) Hiyono mira como Kanone se ve algo, yo diría que mucho, nervioso

-¿Kanone-san, que tienes?- pregunta tocando suavemente la mano que tenia apoyada en la mesa Kanone

-¿Eh?- voltea a ver su mano, encontrando la fina y hermosa mano de Hiyono sobre la suya- no sucede nada Hiyono-chan- dice viéndola a los ojos con una muy tierna sonrisa- no te preocupes por mi- dice con tranquilidad y después con un tono serio le pregunta- ¿Qué te paso para que te veas tan triste?

-Yo… bueno… esto… yo… Narumi-san… y yo… bueno… no se como decirlo-dice la chica demasiado nerviosa y la tristeza se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones, con delicadeza Kanone voltea su mano para poder sostener la mano de la chica con la suya propia

-Si no quieres hablar de ello no te obligare, pero si tienes algún problema con Ayumu-kun o cualquier otra persona, recuerda que siempre estare aquí, para ti- dice con una sonrisa de cariño en su rostro

-Gra… gracias, Kanone-san- dice Hiyono sonriéndole con mucha gratitud.

-De nada- susurra el chico

**Bueno un poco corto, pero es el segundo capitulo, y mi pregunta es**

**¿Como le puedo hacer para que personas que no tienen cuenta puedan opinar en mis fic?**

**Es que como para mi cuenta toda opinión, me gustaría saber la de todos los que lean mis fics**

**Alguien me podría decir como se puede, por favor y gracias por leer**

***Sobre las edades de Eyes y Kanone siento que Kenone es mayor que Eyes y comparte la edad con Kousuke, Rio y Ryouko, pero bueno no estoy segura**

**Despues de estos tres capitulo, Ok solo llevo dos, pero despues del tercero creo que voy a darles mas problemas a Ayumu, Eyes y Hizumi, además de que voy a meter varios personajes ooc (creo que significa inventado) van a ser varias chicas y chicos, pero mientras tanto mis preguntas sin resolver del fic**

**¿Dónde están Ryouko y Kousuke?¿Hizumi sigue en algún baño de la mansión?¿Que clase de te tomo Kanone para su resaca?¿le funciono?¿Eyes y Ayumu no deberían de tener una resaca de pesadilla?¿Rio sigue en shock después de despertar con Eyes?¿Todos tienen un sueño horriblemente pesado como para no oir los dos grito de las chicas?¿Y Kirie, Kiyotaka, Madoka y Sayoko, donde andan?¿Por que Hiyono no le dijo a Ayumu el nombre de la madre de Kanone?¿Kanone compra sus peluches de gatitos en la tienda al lado de dode llevo a Hiyono a tomar te?¿Cuantos gatos de peluche y reales tiene en su casa?¿En el manga realmente Hizumi mata al lindo y sexy Kanone?¿Y por que hago tantas preguntras?¿O seguire pensando en otras mil y una desaventuras para los personajes de Spiral?¿Por cierto Kousuke no debería de cuidar a sus hermanitas menores sin quedar inconsciente?**

**Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo, hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volví- lamento el retraso pero estaba en exámenes, y pues entre otros problemas familiares y demás, no tuve tiempo de actualizar, además mi información se perdió y búa tuve que volver a exprimir mi cerebro para el tercer capitulo.**

**Gracias por los rr y sin más el sig capitulo**

**x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-**

"_observe tus ojos oscuros, y me perdí en ellos"_

"_supe al ver tu sonrisa que he cometido mi peor error"_

_-de Carlos M. S-_

**x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-**

Capitulo anterior, final----

-Si no quieres hablar de ello no te obligare, pero si tienes algún problema con Ayumu-kun o cualquier otra persona, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí, para ti- dice con una sonrisa de cariño en su rostro

-Gra… gracias, Kanone-san- dice Hiyono sonriéndole con mucha gratitud.

-De nada- susurra el chico

Hiyono observa a Kanone a los ojos ámbares

-"Que hermosos ojos"- piensa sonrojándose levemente y bajando su mirada a donde sus manos se juntaban

-¿Sucede algo, jou-chan?- le pregunta un muy sonriente Kanone

-No es nada importante- susurra la castaña, terminándose su té al vez del chico

-¿No te molestaría acompañarme a la tienda de alado?- le pregunta mientras suelta su delicada mano con lentitud y pone el dinero sobre la mesa y se levanta Hiyono le sigue y salen.

Con Ayumu y Eyes

Los dos se encontraban tomando un té verde en un intento de quitarse semejante resecas

-¿Rio te golpeo?- le pregunta Ayumu recordando la marca de mano en el pecho del ingles

-Si, ¿Hiyono hizo algo?- otro sorbo de té

-Nada mas grito- se forma un silencio incomodo y entonces…

-¡¿Dónde estas Hiyono, Rio?!- la "dulce" voz de Ryouko se escucha probablemente en toda la mansión y llega donde ellos- ¿Las han visto?- le suelta acercándose al refrigerador y sacando una botella de agua

-Rio estaba en su cuarto y Hiyono salió con Kanone?- suelta Eyes

-¿De veras Rutherford?- lo ve sorprendida- Ya decía yo que Kanone gusta de ella- susurra, para su desgracia ambos la escuchan y Ayumu se atraganta con su té- ¿estas bien, Narumi-otouto?- le pregunta mientras Eyes le da unas palmaditas en su espalda

-SI- contesta tranquilizándose- "¿Kanone quiere a Hiyono?"- se pregunta deprimiéndose sin darse cuenta.

-Buenos días- la voz de Hizumi lo hace reaccionar y lo ven recargado en Kousuke

-Ah ustedes- dice Narumi indiferente

-Si nosotros- contesta algo enojado Kousuke por la indiferencia de Ayumu

-Buenos días, ustedes- les dice Ryouko y saca un poco de lasaña congelada- ¿Qué creen?- los chicos la observan con duda- ¡Kanone salió con Hiyono!- les suelta felizmente

-Por fin- dice Hizumi observando como Narumi-otouto frunce el entrecejo- se ven bien juntos-

-Si- dice un pensativo Kousuke viendo de reojo a Narumi- quizás después nos salen con sobrinitos- Ryouko le avienta la botella de agua vacía y le pega en la frente- ¡Auch!- se queja el pelirrojo sobándose la frente- Que brusca- susurra viéndola

-No digas eso, no sería muy bonito eso- dice la castaña- estoy segura que Hiyono y Kanone quieren terminar la escuela- la chica pone a calentar la lasaña y – Kousuke revisa que no se queme la lasaña, yo voy a buscar a Rio.

-Si, si, jefa- y empieza a revisar la lasaña

Con Rio

Se encontraba en el baño dándose una buena ducha en la tina, no podía sacarse la imagen de Eyes solo con la sabana cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo

-Se veía tan sexy- susurra sonrojada luego suspira- mi primera vez con el chico que amo borracho, oh que mal- se sumerge en la tina completamente- "Eyes-kun"-

-¿Esta bonito, verdad?- le pregunta Kanone a la chica mostrándole un gatito atigrado con nos ojotes azules

-Está precioso- le dice tomándolo y analizándolo

-Entonces serán dos- dice tomando otro- uno para ti y el otro para mi- le dice sonriendo- tómalo como un obsequio de agradecimiento por acompañarme- le dice ante de que protesta o algo

-Gracias, Kanone-san- le dice cohibida mientras el chico paga los gatitos

-De nada- dice abriéndole la puerta y dejándola salir antes para luego seguirla y dirigirse platicando de cualquier cosa con ella- "es tan hermosa"- pensaba mientras observaba los cabellos castaños, casi dorados, sus almendrados ojos castaños, su respingona nariz, sus rosados labios carnosos, sus delicado y bien formado cuerpo; pero lo que mas le gustaba de ella era como llegaba a ser tan terca como dulce. Si le gustaba mucho, pero el sabía que no solo era eso sino que él a ella la am…

Todos los chicos observaban como Kousuke servía en 8 platos la lasaña y cantaba algo que sonaba como:

_Deja ya de pretender que todo esta bien,_

_Y muéstrame tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Corro hacia ti,_

_No puedo dejar que vivas,_

_Siempre una mentira._

_Entiendo bien todo lo que tú sientes,_

_Este mundo es realmente solitario,_

_Déjame ser quien tu mano agarre,_

_Déjame ser quien vaya a salvarte._

Los chicos no entendían el por que cantaba esa canción que le gustaba tanto a Hiyono.

_Yo también…_

_Me encuentro ya cansado,_

_De soportar este mundo manchado,_

_Tanto dolor cabe ya en mi memoria,_

_Pero quiero que no pases a mi historia._

_Escucho siempre de tu boca,_

_Una y otra vez la misma línea:_

"_¿Si esta vida no tiene sentido,_

_Vale la pena que sea vivida?"_

-"Demasiado bien cantada"-Piensa Eyes

_Y lloras, ya sin consuelo,_

_Y solo quieres dejar,_

_Ya este mundo cruel,_

_Y desaparecer de una vez._

-"El coro empieza"- Hizumi sonríe irónico

_Crees que has sentido la tristeza,_

_Pero nunca te pusiste a ver,_

_Que siempre a tu lado alguien te cuida,_

_Y te quiere proteger._

_Entiende que no te encuentras sola,_

_Hecha un vistazo hacia arriba,_

_Date cuenta del que tu mano agarra,_

_Yo me encuentro junto a ti, a ti._

Kanone y Hiyono entran a la cocina, guiados por la voz de Kousuke, la pareja saludan moviendo sus manos, los demás contestan de igual forma.

_Abre tus ojos ya,_

_Mira más de lo que puedes ver,_

_Empieza a buscar ya tu felicidad,_

_Comprende que no todos los caminos,_

_Siempre te llevan al mismo lugar._

_Buscaré contigo de alguna manera el camino,_

_Que juntos tenemos que seguir,_

_Solo deja que te siga,_

_Para siempre estar contigo,_

_Y que tengas un lugar para llorar._

_Quiero… (Quiero)_

_Que ya te quites,_

_Ese disfraz que usas,_

_Para aparentar,_

_Que todo esta bien,_

_Y que no sientes nada._

Rio y Ryouko entran en la cocina, la primera se sienta lo más alejada de Eyes, al lado de Hiyono y Ryouko al lado de una silla vacía.

_Ya deja de estar siempre a la sombra,_

_Comparte ya tu dolor,_

_No evites hablar de lo que sientes,_

_Sabes que para eso estoy yo._

_Comparte conmigo ya tu vida,_

_Y tratemos de seguirla juntos,_

_Es mejor que vivir sin un sentido,_

_Ya déjame ser tu guía._

Kanone toma la mano de Hiyono sobre la mesa y se le acerca para susurrarle al oído

Ayumu los observa mal encarado, la chica sonrojada y sonriente, sin percatarse de los ojos grises que la observan.

_(Quiero)_

_Entiende que te quiero,_

_Quiero estar contigo, (Quiero estar contigo)_

_(Quiero)_

_Ver contigo el cielo,_

_Siempre estar a tu lado, (Siempre estar a tu lado)_

_Ser tu voz de noche,_

_Ser quien te da la vida,_

_Y que todos los días me busques a mí._

_Quiéreme tanto como yo te quiero a ti._

Ayumu siente una punzada en el pecho, celos, por verlos juntos.

Eyes observa a Rio, necesitaban hablar.

_No importa que tan lejos estemos,_

_Sabes que ya tienes mi vida,_

_Ya no temas que no estas sola,_

_De alguna forma te encontraré a ti._

_Nuestra razón para seguir vivos,_

_Es que nos hemos encontrado._

_Lo único que de verdad que ahora importa,_

_Es lo que sentimos tú y yo._

Kousuke se da la media vuelta y ve como todos le sonríen por como cantó, el se sonroja y empieza a pasarles el desayuno, sin ver sus caras demasiado apenado.

**x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-x.-**

**Fin capitulo 3**

**Yuju.**

**Por fin mi inspiración volvió y trajo mi 3 capitulo, gracias a los espíritus de la inspiración, Gracias.**

**Y muchas mas gracias a los comentarios y a los lectores, sino fuera por ustedes, yo no escribiría nada de nada.**

**5 rr fueron mi GRAN MOTIVACIÓN.**

**Y empezare a actualizar mas seguido n-n´´**


End file.
